User blog:Hipchick/is it good?
I wrote a new show, and I wanna know if its any good or not: My Sims Rockstars: Lyndsay: Hello, and welcome to- *drum roll* Chaz: My Sims Rockstars! Lyndsay: We brought 20 cool sims to camp- Chaz: to have a chance to be in a music video and win 10,000 simoleans Lyndsay: Here's one now. Hey Travis! Chaz: Hey chump. Travis: I'm not a chump! Chaz: Yes you are! Travis: no I'm not! Lyndsay: Quit fighting! Someone else is here. Beebee: Hey! Travis: *to himself* Uh-oh. Beebee: Yey! It's Travis. *starts chasing Travis* Lyndsay: This is why I thought Beebee shouldn't have come. Chaz: Yeah, I mean, I'm way cooler. Lyndsay: *sacastically* Yeah, I wonder why. Chaz: Someone's here. Lyndsay: two people! Summer and Liberty: Hi! Liberty: Hey Travis. *runs over to him* Travis: hey Liberty! Chaz: Hey Summer! Summer: Hey Chaz! *blushes* Lyndsay: Twelth time already! Someone's here! Poppy: I'm Poppy, and This is my friend Yuki! Yuki: And I'm Yuki, and this is Poppy! Poppy: when someone says it, then you don't say it back. Yuki: Aww.... Lyndsay: Slowpokes. Chaz: We're not that slow! Hey, someone's here! Sandra: hey guys! Lyndsay: Hey! Now, over there! Sandra: I see Rhonda! Rhonda: Hey Sandra! Chaz: Guys! Someone's here! Poppy: HOPPER!!!! Hopper: Hey Poppy! Chaz: Look! The trio! Candy: Hey C-man! Summer: *Summer gets angry at Candy* Don't call him that! Chaz: It's ok Summer. Sapphire: Omigosh omigosh omigosh this so rocks better than last weeks Candypalooza!!! Zach: Saph, it's probably tied! Candy: Yeah Saph. Lyndsay: Next! Sapphire: Omigosh it's Leaf!!! Leaf: Wow. That was your short sentence ever from you! Sapphire: *blushes and giggles* Lyndsay: More people guys! Poppy: Hey Pinky! Pinky: Hi Poppy! These are my friends Clara and Renee. Clara & Renee: Hi Lyndsay: Hi. Over there. Clara: Hey Makoto! Pinky: Hey Maria! Renee & Poppy: Group hug! *They all hug* Chaz: Someones here! Lyndsay: I might have to be over there for those two! Ginny: Pirates are better than Ninjas! Star: No, Ninjas are better than Pirates! Lyndsay: No fighting! Chaz, next! Chaz: Follow me and we'll make the teams! Lyndsay: there will be two teams. Chaz: The captain for the first team is Candy! Candy: Awesome! Chaz: Team name? Candy: Uh... The Rockers! Lyndsay: The other one is Poppy! Poppy: Suh-weet. Yuki: *Giggles* Lyndsay: Your team name? Poppy: The Singers. Chaz: Pick your teammates* Checks watch* ... Now! Candy: Leaf! Leaf: Awesome! Poppy: Maria! Maria: Yay! Candy:Star! Star: Great! Poppy: Yuki! Yuki: U-huh! Candy: Makoto! Makoto: *Runs to Candy* Poppy: Sandra! Candy: Sapphire! Sapphire:*Does a wierd dance to Candy* Poppy: Beebee! Candy: Liberty! Poppy: Hopper! Hopper:*Sproings all the way to Poppy* Candy: Ginny! Star & Ginny: What!? Poppy: Renee! Candy: Summer! Poppy: Pinky! Candy: Travis! Poppy: Clara! Chaz: Final vote! Candy: Uh... Zack:*Waves his hands crazily* Candy: ...Rhonda! Zack: What?! Poppy: Zack. Chaz: OKAY, the Rockers, come with me Lyndsay: Singers, come with me. Chaz: Candy, you're bunked with Leaf. Candy: Cool!! Chaz: The rest are: Sapphire & Makoto, Ginny & Travis, Star & Rhonda, & Summer & Liberty. *Camera go's to The Singers* Lyndsay: Poppy, you're with Pinky. Pinky: That's good! Lyndsay: The rest is: Yuki & Clara, Renee & Maria, Hopper & Beebee, & Sandra & Zack. Chaz & Lyndsay:*Apart and to their teams* The first contest Bed Making! Rhonda: When has that been considered a contest? Chaz: Isn't, I just want to see how your style is! Lyndsay: Bye! Clara: Yuki, Please, can you give me the photos. Yuki: Where! Clara: In my bag. Yuki: Okay. Sandra: Can I get the top bunk? Zack: Okay, I guess. Sandra: Still mad about Candy not choosing you? Zack: Yeah. Sandra: Then lets do a prank on Candy and Sapphire then. Zack: Okay. Poppy: Question Pinky. Pinky: I'm not giving you my flower pillow! Poppy: I brought mine, but do you know where I put my scarf? Pinky: No. Speaker in Both Cabins: Time's up! Candy: Done! *Everyone's at campfire* Lyndsay: Really fast everyone! Sapphire: I know!! Leaf:*Laughs* Sapphire:*Blushes* Chaz: the winner is *looks on clipboard* It's a tie! Everyone: What!?! Lyndsay: It's Sandra & Zack, & Travis & Ginny! Candy: That's 4! Chaz: We're going by bunks! Lyndsay: Fine! New challenge: TUG-A-WAR! Chaz: On Elastic! Zack: What!?! Lyndsay: START! *They start, but then Travis, who was at the back of the rope, gets a phone call, and Sandra, who was also at the back of the rope, Gets a text message, and they both let go. And Ginny and Zack were pulling so hard, that they stared going the wrong way into some mud* Chaz: Another tie! Zack: Seriously!?! Sandra: Sorry! Lyndsay: Well, good night! *When everyone besides Sandra and Zack are asleep* Sandra: let's see what we're missing. Zack: Ok. Sandra: Scarf. Zack: Check. Sandra: Rope. Zack: Check. Sandra: Sapphire's diary. Zack: Check. Sandra: Headphone breaker. Zack: I'm not sure that's real. Sandra: Screwdriver. Zack: Check.*looks up and laughs* Bunny PJ's! Seriously!?! Sandra: It's the only thing left in the store. *There at the Rockers cabin, post pictures of Sapphire's diary everywhere that Leaf would go, break Candy's headphones, and are about to leave* Sandra: Let's go.*They leave, but Sandra loses her shoes, and Zack's goggles fall off**Hi five each other* Category:Blog posts